Circus Akatsuki
by elric0sis
Summary: While the famous 'Circus Akatsuki' is at peace with the 'norms', the "Oto Circus" lurks in the backround. What will happen to the band of 'freaks? YAOI STORY: KISAITA PEIKO SASODEI KAKUHIDA AND ZETTOBI
1. Prologue

AU: Ok, Yes I am starting a new series. BUT It's only because I'm almost done with 'An Akatsuki Tail'! So here's the next biggest thing in my inventory, 'Circus Akatsuki'!  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Freak.

The word has meant many things; outcast, loner, something that's not 'normal'. But what is 'normal'? Is it having two arms, two legs and a body? Is it having white or black skin? Is it having no 'special' abilities? But what happens to the supposed 'freaks'? Where do they go? Well, that is whewre our story starts....

Deep into the woods, through the tangle of webs and darkness, there is a home for 'freaks'. This home is a small entertainment for all. This home provides comfort and a haven for all who do not belong. It is a traveling home, a sanctuary on wheels, but it only caters to those who need it the most. There are exactly eleven residents of this home, each with their own 'freakish' nature. They are the Akatsuki, the Akatsuki Circus.

Now everyone knows what a circus is, but do you really know about it's existence? It is a traveling safe-house, a place that provides entertainment for the 'regular' or 'normal' people. This is living evidence of a silent treaty between the 'norms' and 'freaks'. The 'freaks' provide entertainment, and the 'norms' allow them to be a part of society. It is a peaceful compromise, but why do we, the 'freaks', need an exuse to go out and be free? To be accepted into society as a human being? It is simple. "You do not belong." "You are a freak" These are the pitiful exuses that the 'norms' come up with. So we deal with it., for now.

But, there is always a bad side to a peaceful compromise. There is always a backstabber in the mix. And the backstabbers in the 'freak-norm' treaty does not come from the 'freaks' but the 'norms'. These backstabbers are the notorious "Oto Circus" the 'freaks' of the 'norms'. They are accepted only because they go against their own kind. Us. What is a 'freak' to do in a 'norm' world?  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AU: Sorry for the deep meaning prologue, but I hope you enjoy it anyways!


	2. Kisame's entrance

AU: Ok! So here's the second chapter to Circus Akatsuki! Sorry for having the short and kinda confusing prologue, it was kinda a retard moment for me. ^.^' NOTE: TOBI AND MADARA ARE TWIN BROTHERS IN THIS STORY, BECAUSE TOBI IS A GOOD BOY AND MADARA IS NOT! Anyways enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A dark figure walked down the streets of the village. The figure was about 6.7 ft. tall and wore a drench coat, heavy boots, and a tan hat that covered his head, the shadows covering his face. He walked along the dirty sidewalk, passing a brightly colored poster. He stopped and ran back to the poster looking at awe at the advertisment. The bright poster showed different people on it, and in black letter with red clouds on them there was the logo "Circus Akatsuki!" under the logo there was white letters describing the acts: "Come see this amazing circus! There are freaks from all around the country coming just to preform for YOU! Watch in awe as a man takes his disgusting talent to the extreme and makes a bomb out of clay, then set it off to propel himself into the air! See the Black Mage preform his magic and make objects fly around the room! And all in your local village for tonight only!"

The figure looked up at the pictures of the preformers. There was a blonde woman, a red haired....thing, a white haired man......and the most beautiful person he had ever seen. The man had long, black hair tied back into a ponytail and skin as white as snow. '_Gorgeous'_ was the first thought that came to his head as he looked at the man, then looked at the bottom of the poster to find out where the act was. He found that it was going to start at midnight in the middle of the park on the edge of town. The figure looked at his watch, 11:00 PM. He then ripped the poster off of the wall and took off to the park, it was still early and he could get a seat! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The figure sat down around the back of the rows of seats, leaning back to enjoy the starting show. The lights dimmed and a single spotlight pointed down at a figure in the middle of the center ring. The man was wearing a bright red suit with a top hat to match it and had piercings all over his face. He took off his hat and brought out a microphone. "Hello wonderful audience! Are you ready for a spectacular show this night?!" The audience yelled and cheered at the man. "Well then!" The man smirked. "My name is Pein and I'll be the ringmaster of this show tonight! So prepare-" Pein stopped and looked at th audience with a smirk on his face. "For the 'freaks' of the world!" The crowd cheered even louder as the figure scoffed. _''Freaks'. These people are probably even more normal than I am....Who would ever even like a sharkman?'_ 'Kisame' thought. Suddenly, a smoke bomb errupted in the middle of the center ring. The crowd coughed on the smoke as it cleared out.

There next to Pein, was a green flytrap. The crowd watched it intensily as Pein cleared his throat. "Here is one of our more vicious members. Zetsu! Come on out!" The crowd seemed confused until the flytrap opened up. Kisame leaned forward in his seat to see in it. The flytrap opened all the way to show a man on the inside, with half black and half white skin. The crowd gasped at the man, a few of them shouting "Freak!". Zetsu took the microphone from Pein and started to speak. "Hello everyone. **Get away from me you bastards!"** Two different voices said from the man. "Please exuse my other self. **Oh, shut up you freaking pansy."** The crowd laughed slightly at the two's bickering. "Our preformance for the night. **Will require a volunteer."** A little kid raised his hand and Zetsu pointed to him, the kid walking up to the plant man. "mmm.** You look delicious punk."** The crowd paled and the mother was deathly pale. Kisame was the only one laughing silently. This plant guy had a sense of crude humor as well!

Zetsu leaned closer to the kid. "So, what do you want to eat little boy? **And hurry up, we don't have all day."** The little kid thought about it and smiled, "I want a chocolate coin!" Zetsu leaned up and moved to the center of the ring. "Chocolate huh? **Little punk....."** Zetsu put his hands on the ground and instantly a tree popped out of the ground, the leaves covered in chocolate coins. The little kid's mouth pratically dropped to the ground with the rest of the crowd's and Kisame looked amazed. _'How did he do that???_' Zetsu handed the little kid a coin and made the tree wither and die, going back under the soil. The little kid rushed to his mother to tell her about it as the show went on.

Many other acts went on over time. A blue haired woman came out and turned herself into millions of paper butterflies, much to the crowd's surprise. The blonde 'girl' was really a dude and he formed a small explosion, shooting himself out of a canon and landed on one of his own clay dragons in the sky. The red headed thing was a man named 'Sasori' who was really a puppet. He took two volunteers from the audience and controled them to do what ever he wanted really. A white haired man named 'Hidan' came out and tied himself to a spinning target as another volunteer hit him with knives. The guy apparently was either immuned to knives or was a god if he could live through that. A man covered in stitches came out and used his stitches to rip apart Hidan's body, the whole time the head was yelling at him, and took him off stage. Two brothers, both with black hair but one wore an orange mask, came out for their act. They pretty much threw flaming balls of fire at eachother, like a snowball fight. The orange faced one's butt caught on fire which ended with him flying around the place trying to get the fire put out.

Finally the last act of the night was on, the mysterious Black Mage. Pein strolled into the center ring as the lights dimmed. "Now ladies and gentlemen, hold onto your seats for our last act. This man is so terrifying, so daring, and so careless about his actions that he is said to be a magician. So for your entertainment tonight, the one and only Black Mage, Itachi Uchiha!" The crowd roared as a small, white figure appeared on top of a high pole. Pein started again, "You see here folks, the Akatsuki has a contest each night of our preformances on who will get the final act. Last time it was Hidan, and the time before that it was Sasori. This night it was Itachi, so please don't think that we treat specific people better than others." Pein said sincerily, then smirked. "Now are you ready to see someone do something amazing?!" The crowd cheered and Kisame leaned forward in his seat. There was the man! The beautiful man!

Itachi was on top of a pillar that reached to the top of the tent. He was dressed in black gypsie attire, from a half top that had jingling sequences at the bottom. He wore a pair of short black shorts that were covered by a half skirt thing. It actually looked like a black leather skirt with the front part cut out, golden sequences jingling at the bottom. Itachi had long black hair that was tied back in a ponytail, hanging limply on his back. He also had a red head jewerly piece hanging on his forehead with a little black jewel on the middle of it. He looked around at the crowd before bowing and smirking. Then he turned around and fell off backwards.

Kisame gasped as the beautiful Itachi fell off the pillar to his death. He had to do something, and quick! He jumped up out of his seat while the rest of the crowd was standing, chanting "Freak!". Kisame dashed out into the air and caught Itachi in mid fall, surprising the gypsie. As he decended his hat flew off, exposing his blue hair, skin and shark like features. Kisame landed in the center ring, Itachi still in his arms. Itachi was looking at Kisame with a curious face, then a glare.

"Excuse me sir, but why did you ruin my act?" Itachi asked quite plainly. Kisame looked in a daze for a moment. _'Ah, such an angelic voice. Wait. What?!'_ Kisame looked taken back. Ruined? Pein walked out to the two of them and glared at Ksiame really quick, then directed his attention to the crowd. "And that concludes our preformance for the night! Thank you for coming!" The crowd got up and walked out of the tent. Pein looked at the two of them, "My office now!" Itachi sighed and got up out of Ksiame's arms and followed Pein, motioning Kisame to do the same. Kisame followed and audibly gulped. What did he do now?  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AU: I hope you enjoyedd the begining of my story so far! Please stay tuned for Kisame's outcome!!!!!


	3. Explanations

AU: And now! The second chapter to my Circus Akatsuki! Hope you like it! ^.^ DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Itachi and Kisame folowed the ringmaster through the circus tent, eventually coming to the back of it. Pein lifted the flap of the tent and the other two followed, walking out into the moonlight. They followed Pein silently until they reached a row of trailers. There was five little trailers that were each painted a different color, then there was one big trailer that was painted the signature black with the red Akatsuki clouds all over it. The three walked into a trailer that was painted a dull purple color with white stripes.

Inside the trailer was a small 10ft. by 20ft. room that had a couch, a coffee table and a mini T.V. set in the corner. The three passed by the room and opened the door to another room that was painted a light blue color. In the middle of the room was a queen sized bed with a purple confronter and pillows. To the side of the room was a pine wood desk and chair, the top of it scattered with papers. Pein turned to the two, glaring at Kisame. "Now, may I ask, why the Hell did you ruin our show?" Kisame stammered and replied, "I'm sorry Pein-sama, sir, I-I thought that Itachi-san was falling and-" "And what?" Pein said, looking curious. "W-Well, I guess I just felt that I had to do something, to help! I didn't mean to ruin your show." Kisame said, sadness in his voice.

Itachi, while the two were discussing this, was staring blankly at Kisame, as in a trance like state. Pein noticed this and snapped his head towards Itachi, snapping his fingers in front of the teens face. Itachi blinked rapidly and Pein looked concered. "Don't scare me like that Itachi. Are you ok?" Itachi nodded his head slowly, shaking slightly. Kisame looked over at the teen, concern all over his face. Itachi blushed slightly and bowed. "Pein-sama, may I go help the others pack up now?" Pein nodded "Hai. Just know that I will talk to you privatly later." Itachi nodded and left, leaving a confused Kisame in his wake.

"So what was that-" "Kisame." Pein said, cutting the shark off. "We will talk about the others later. For now, I need to know a piece of personal information." Kisame looked confused. "Ok, to get straight to the point, how would you like to join our family?" Kisame was dumbfounded. "Family?" Pein sighed. "Well, from your quick reflexes and erm, appearance, I kind of assume that you're lonely. But if I'm wrong-" "No! You're right, it just kinda shocked me, that's all." Kisame said quickly, he seemed to think for a minute before starting again. "But, why me?" Pein sighed. "Well, mostly by your exceptional sense of danger." Kisame raised an eyebrow. Pein sighed again, looking straight into Kisame's eyes. "Itachi, being a strong member of our family, is also the most fragile one in our family." Pein paused for a minute. "He is a genius, no doubt about that, but his mind is complicated. He can sometimes get sucked into other people's auras, like he did a few minutes ago to you." Kisame seemed a little shocked. Someone can actually see an aura?

Pein continued. "Itachi can also black out at moments when he uses to much of his power or if he get's to overworked. That's why you dove for him in his act, you felt something didn't you?" Kisame looked at Pein, a little scared at how easily he could read him. "Ya. It was like something was going to happen. Something bad if I didn't do what I did." Pein looked serious. "You were right. If you weren't there to catch him and he had gone on with his act he most likely would have blacked out and maybe even hurt himself." Pein said. "For saving our 'son', I am thankful." "Son?" Kisame said. Pein sighed heavily. "Yes, my wife Konan sees everyone here as some sort of family to us, and, since Itachi is the youngest, she considers him her son as well as Deidara, Hidan and Tobi." Pein explained. Kisame scratched the back of his neck "Ok, so, what do I do to join?" Pein smirked, "Just get settled in and help pack up. Welcome to Circus Akatsuki."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
AU: YAY! Another chapter completed! Hope you didn't get to confused by this story, but if you did, feel free to ask me any question regarding what you're confused about! Hope you liked it! ^/.\^


	4. Meeting everyone

AU: Ya! I'm on a roll here! I've been listening to music and I've updated and created a new story in one day!!!!! Now here's another chapter!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kisame wandered out of the trailer to see many different supplies being packed up and moved. The Jashinest, _'what was his name?.....Hidan!'_Hidan was packing up the giant tent with the help of Kakuzu and Deidara, who was flying....on a clay bird? Kisame rubbed his eyes and looked at the bomber again, just to make sure that he wasn't going completly crazy. He looked around some more and saw Konan, Tobi and Madara picking up the mess left behind by the audience. Kisame looked over to his right to see Itachi, Sasori and Zetsu doing something behind the trailers. Pein walked out behind Kisame "Itachi will be your assigned roommate, so please don't piss him off." Kisame nodded and walked over to them to get a better look.

As Kisame arrived he saw something quite.......clever. All of the trailers were separate, but hooked up to each other by a platform on the outside of the trailers. The platforms connected at every gap between the trailers, starting at the train in the front. They finished hooking the trailers together as Kisame thought about the contraption. The order of the trailers went like this: train front, big trailer, Pein and Konan's trailer, Hidan and Kakuzu's trailer, Itachi's (and soon to be Kisame's) trailer, Dediara and Sasori's trailer, Tobi and Zetsu's trailer, Madara's trailer, and finally another giant trailer at the end. Kisame stared in awe at the train as Itachi came up to him, snapping his fingers in front of his face. Kisame slightly jumped and looked down at Itachi, smiling embarrassingly. Itachi sighed, "Come help us, Kisame. I'll show you around after we get everything packed up." Kisame nodded and followed the younger man.

After everything was packed up and secured, everyone went in to the first trailer. As soon as the doors closed the train took off, heading to it's next destination. Kisame looked out the window and saw that the train didn't run on tracks, confusing him. He brought his head back into the window and Pein cleared his throat. Everyone looked up at him. "This is the newest member of our family, Kisame Hoshigaki. Kisame, please tell us about yourself?" Kisame smiled up at the group, "Hey! My name is Kisame and, as you can see, I'm part shark. No it's not contagious and no it's not a disease, so don't ask. I can breathe under water for a short time and I am a very fast swimmer. Umm.....hi!" he finished smiling. Hidan smiled and yelled out, "I like this guy already! At least he doesn't have a (BEEPING) pole up his ass like the rest of you!" "Ok Hidan, since you're so excited, tell him about your self first." Hidan smiled.

Kisame looked him over really quick. Hidan wasn't wearing a shirt and his skin was fair, to say the most. He had slicked back silver hair and pink eyes. He wore a silver necklace around his neck and black, baggy pants over black tennis shoes. He always seemed to carry a three bladed scythe key chain around with him, similar to Kisame's Samehada key chain. "Hi there, fishsticks! My name is Hidan and I'm an immortal!" he said, shocking Kisame. "I practice under the almighty Jashin-sama! And I have a hot ass boyfriend!" he said, jumpig into Kakuzu's arms. Kakuzu sighed and dropped him on the ground. Kisame looked over Kakuzu. He was about two inches shorter than him and had tanned skin covered in black stitches. He had green eyes that were surrounded by red where white should have been and he had dark brown hair. Kakuzu was wearing a green top that was hemmed with gold and had four slots in the back of it for each of his masks that were on his back. He wore dark green pants that were lined and designed with gold and he wore golden shoes. "Hello. My name is Kakuzu and I'm a living, breathing Ragdoll." Kisame looked astonished. He had read about those in a mythology book, but he never knew that one existed! "I can extend my threads to pierce through skin and pratically anything and I have an annoying asshole of a boyfriend." "Oi! That's not (BEEPING) nice!" Kakuzu smacked Hidan on the head.

Next up was the red head, Sasori. Sasori had flaming red hair with bored brown eyes and.....wooden skin? He wore a brown shirt that was lined with black and had the kanji that read 'scorpion' on the front. His pants were also brown and black with black shoes. "Hello. My name is Sasori Akatsuna, I am a living puppet. I believe that art is eternal and should last forever, keeping it's beauty forever. I can control almost anything using my 'strings' as if they were my own puppet. And one more thing. Never keep me waiting. I hate waiting." Sasori finished. Kisame shuddered as Dediara came up next. The man had long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail that sat on top of his head and one visible blue eye. He wore a yellow and orange shirt that looked like an explosion on it with matching red pants, bags strapped to his belt, and black slippers. "Hey, un! My name is Deidara, un! I am a bomber, un! And these are how I make my art, un!" He said while showing his hands palm up. Kisame looked at them and his eyes went wide. On his hands were two mouths, the tongues rolling out and sticking out at him! "Art is really fleeting and in the moment, un!" he said while reaching into one of the bags. "Art." he said while holding out a small butterfly. "Is." he said as he threw it in the air. Everyone's eyes went wide as the bomb went right in front of Kisame's face. "A BANG!" he yelled, the bomb setting off. Itachi jumped on to Kisame knocking him over backwards in his chair and shielding him from the explosion. Kisame blushed and blinked a few times seeing the small Uchiha place his hands on Kisame's chest, lifting himself off of him and going over to the blond. Everyone came out from their hiding space just in time to see Itachi smack Deidara over the head. "Baka." he said and went back to his spot.

Tobi came bouncing up next, smiling cheerfully. Kisame looked over Tobi carefully, making sure that nothing was going to blow him up again. Tobi went back and dragged Madara over with him, most likely smiling behind his mask. Tobi wore a bright orange mask and had short, spiky black hair. His outfit was a bright rainbow of colors, including his shoes. Madara was the exact opposite. He had long black hair with tannish skin and grey eyes. He wore a black and white shirt with a black star in the middle and black pants with grey shoes. Tobi started speaking, "Hi! My name is Tobi! And this is Tobi's twin Madara-san!!!!! Tobi and Madara-san are awesome acrobats! And Tobi can live forever! Oh, and so can Madara-san!!!!!" Tobi said enthusiastically. "Tobi has lots of friends! Do you want to be Tobi's friend too?! Tobi likes friends! Tobi has a lot of friends in Akatsuki to! And Tobi-" Tobi was shut up by a hand clasping over his mouth. Madara started talking. "As you heard, my name is Madara Uchiha, Tobi's twin brother. Please excuse his idiocy." Madara roughly pulled Tobi away to the back of the room.

Pein then pointed towards the plant man, Zetsu. "This is our herbologinisis **(1),**Zetsu. He doesn't really talk to anyone but himself and Tobi." Kisame looked over Zetsu. The man had a green Venus flytrap on his head and had half black and half white skin. He was wearing a brown shirt sprinkled with black dots and black pants and shoes. Over his outfit Zetsu wore a robe that reached the floor, decorated with elaborate floral designs. At the top of it was green, decorated with trees and such, then the middle section looked like the roots of the trees, intertwining and twisting around each other. Finally the bottom looked like black soil and was pretty much black. Zetsu huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, looking disinterested.

Finally, there was the mysterious Itachi. Kisame looked the raven over, his thoughts racing a mile and minute with thoughts of 'hot' and 'sexy'. Itachi had beautiful, raven black hair that was tied back in a ponytail, his bangs framing his face like angel wings. On his forehead rest a piece of head jewelry, a golden chain that was around his head with multiple loops going down until they made a small pyramid on his forehead. At the bottom of this upside down pyramid was a small, diamond shaped ruby. Itachi's eyes were deep pools of onyx that shimmered when they looked at the world. He had perfect pink lips and smooth, milky skin that covered his whole body flawlessly. Two lines ran down from his eyes and across his cheeks, signaling that he was a very stressed person. Itachi wore a long sleeved, red and black half-top, the end being half way down his stomach. His top was a deep red, hemmed and lined with black. The sleeves reached his perfect hands, the top of them being pointed and ending at his middle finger. The shark almost had a nosebleed when his eyes wandered down the weasel's stomach, seeing the toned abs. Itachi had on long, red pants that matched his top but were covered by a half-skirt **(2)**made out of black fabric. The bottom of the half-skirt was rimmed with tiny sequences, glistening in the light. Itachi wore red and black slippers that fit his perfect feet, the main color being red while it was designed with black swirls.

"Hello. My name is Itachi Uchiha, and I am a gypsy." Kisame stopped for a moment. Gypsy? But the Uchihas were famous for being- "Yes, I know that my clan is famous for being acrobatic, but I was different. Understand?" Itachi said, astonishing Kisame. _'Can he read my mind?'_. A girl walked up to Kisame, smiling and giving him a piece of paper that had a map on it. "Hi! My name is Konan! Nice to meet you!" Konan said, smiling. Konan wore a basic light blue dress that reminded Kisame of the white gowns that Angels wear. Her feet were covered by blue, silk slippers and she had blue hair with a white flower in it. "Itachi. Kisame is your assigned partner for now, could you show him around?" Pein said. "Hn. Follow me Kisame." Itachi said while getting up from his seat. _'This just might be a perfect place.'_Kisame thought while he started to follow Itachi.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
AU: Phew! Finally I'm done with this chapter!  
**(1)**a herbologinisis is basically someone who can control plants.  
**(2)**Ok! A half-skirt is basically a long skirt but the front half of it is cut out so that the persons pants and front is shown.


	5. Tour of the Train

AU: Yay! Here's another chapter!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Itachi led Kisame to the front of the room and spread his hand out in front of him. "This is the living room. The kitchen is off to the side and there is a table by it." Itachi said while pointing towards the kitchen. "This is where you can come and watch T.V. play games, and other recreational things." he finished and started walking to one of the side doors. Kisame looked around, amazed, but hurried after Itachi. Itachi walked out of one of the side doors onto the platform outside. Kisame gently stepped onto the platform, trying not to break it. Itachi took off to the next door.

The door to Pein and Konan's trailer was painted a dull purple color with a white butterfly on it. Itachi pointed to it and looked at Kisame with a serious expression. "Never go in there unless you're told to. If you do, you will face the wrath of the PMSing Konan." Kisame shuddered at the thought. Never mess with a woman was his motto, that's the main reason that he was gay. Guys don't PMS. Itachi continued walking to the next trailer, Hidan and Kakuzu's to be precise. Their door was painted a money-green color with what looked like blood splatters on it. Itachi stopped and calmly told Kisame, "This is Hidan and Kakuzu's room. Hidan is a machinist, as you could probably tell. Kakuzu is the manager of the funds in our circus, so don't ask him for any money, what so ever." Itachi warned. Kisame nodded, trying to remember all of the tips.

Itachi passed by their room, assuring Kisame that they will return later to set it up to his liking. They passed by Deidara and Sasori's, Tobi and Zetsu's, and Madara's rooms, Itachi pointing out each one and tips for Kisame to remember about the occupants. Kisame tried to remember everything that the weasel said as he followed close behind.

Finally the two reached the largest trailer on the whole carriban, which was decorated with the signature red clouds. Itachi opened the door and turned on the lights, making Kisame stare in awe at the scene before him. The trailer was no for a room, to say, but it was like a miniature circus tent, with tight ropes and even three rings. "We use this room for practicing our acts and abilities, or just train for the next show." Itachi said, smiling at Kisame's reaction. "It's.....amazing...." was the only thing that Kisame could say to reply. Itachi smiled and showed Kisame the various gadgets and objects to get Kisame an idea for his act for almost the rest of the day.

The sun went down as Kisame and Itachi walked out of the trailer, heading off towards their room. "You can get settled in, I have to go cook dinner." Itachi said and Kisame thanked him again for the tour. Kisame opened the door to their room and looked around. It was painted a dark blue color and had two beds on either side of the room, one plain and one with black covers on it. The side by the bed with the black comforter had knives and things carved into the wall, mostly sentences that looked like it could form a song. Kisame sat his stuff down by his bed and went over to read some of the lines.

_'My sould is trapped in this body of pain,  
suffocating itself under my sins.  
It is no one's fault, but my own.'_

Another one read:

_'The rain falls upon this earth,  
cleansing us of our sins.  
The water cascades down my face,  
mixing with my tears of blood.'_

Kisame was fascinated by the lines. Were these just random lines? Or were they something more? Kisame didn't have time to think as a small, silver bell rang, signaling that dinner was ready, as Itachi had told him. Kisame hurried to the front trailer, making it just in time to get a seat by Itachi. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he still felt attracted to the young gypsy. Itachi brought out a steaming black pot, a delicious aroma making it's way through the air. Kisame felt his mouth water up. Itachi set the pot on the table and took off the cover, showing a stew of some sort.

"Alright, un! Itachi, stew tonight, un?! Sweet, un!" Deidara said and prepared his fork and spoon. Itachi smiled at Kisame's confused face. "I rarely make this dish, and apparently they like it." he said as he was filling up everyones bowl. "Apparently? Give me a (BEEPING) break! Your stew is the (BEEPING) bomb!" Hidan said, happily starting to gobble down his dinner. Itachi handed a bowl to Kisame, explaining. "This is my special 'Gypsy Stew'. It has potatoes, carrots, string beans, spinach, and a few other ingredients in it." Itachi said, waiting to see how Kisame liked it. Kisame swallowed a spoonful and immediately fell in love with it. It was delicious! "Wow! This is good!" Kisame exclaimed and gobbled down some more. Itachi smiled and started eating his own share, happy that he had pleased the shark.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
AU: So, do you sense a little KisaIta yet?  
Addicted2: A little? Really weasel, we aren't that dense.  
mermaidluver123: YAY! KAKUHIDA!!!!! Oh yeah, and yay! KisaIta!  
Emmy: .......Dammit! Now I'm hungry for stew! *All three look at Weasel hungrily*  
AU: *SQUEAK!* HELP!!!!!!!!! T/.\T


	6. Violins and Sketches

AU: Yay! Another great chapter coming up! ^/.\^ Hope you enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY VOCALOID SONGS!!!!!!!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everyone sat still int heir seats, stuffed to the throat with stew. Kisame sat there and rubbed his stomach, happily reminded of the delicious stew Itachi cooked. Speaking of the weasel, he was drifting off to sleep sitting up in his chair. Kisame tapped Itachi's shoulder, instantly waking the gypsy up. "Oh! Sorry..." he said, getting up to get the dishes into the kitchens. He came back to almost everyone asleep. "HEY! GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASSES AND HELP ME!!!" Itachi yelled, instantly getting everyone up and to attention, except for Tobi who had fallen out of his chair and was tangled up in the table cloth. Everyone helped put the dishes away and clean the table, slimming down their stomachs so that they weren't so tired.

"That reminds me......." Sasori said, tapping his chin. "Arn't we going to play tonight?" "Oh yeah, un!" Deidara said happily, pulling Kisame into the sitting room. "You have to listen to us play, un! It's so much fun, un!" Itahci followed behind the two, growling at Deidara for touching Kisame. Deidara let him go and practically jumped into his danna's arms, successfully glomping the poor puppet. "My danna plays the best, un! he is awesome, un!" The blonde stated, making Sasori blush slightly. Everyone got instruments out and set up by had a different instrument:

Pein=Piano  
Konan=Tamborine  
Kakuzu=Drums  
Hidan=Symbols  
Sasori=Clarinet  
Deidara=Flute  
Tobi=Dancing  
Itachi=Violin

Everyone got ready and Itachi and Pein started playing at a rapid pace, instantly gaining Kisame's attention. Everyone soon joined into the song "Cantarella" but Kisame's attention was on a certain gypsy. The graceful movements of his bow, the fast fingers striking the strings, and of course the melodious notes being played made Kisame's heart leap with the beat. The look of determination on Itachi's face instantly inspired Kisame, making him stare in awe. They finished and Kisame broke out into full applause, making Itachi blush. "Th-That was amazing!" Kisame exclaimed, some of them bowing. Everyone talked and packed the instruments away, Itachi and Kisame constantly sending glances towards each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(later)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone said goodnight as Kisame and Itachi walked off to their room. Kisame opened the door for the gypsy as he walked in, going over to the dresser. Kisame went to his suitcase, pulling out a white T-shirt and turning around just in time to see Itachi take off his shirt. All the shark could do was stare at the beautiful man before him, muscles rippling under his creamy skin, his long, black hair cascading down his back, his perfect hips, curvy and a little feminine. Kisame was so distracted that he didn't notice that Itachi was done changing and was staring at him, asking him if anything was wrong. Kisame finally snapped out of it, blushed and stripped until he was down to his boxers, pulling the white shirt over his head and onto his chest. Itachi stared at the large muscles under that interesting, blue skin. Itachi longed to touch it, to run his fingers over that perfect skin, to play with those fascinating gills, to feel those beautiful lips mashing with his own...

Kisame turned around and caught the weasel staring at him, both of them blushing deeply. Itachi mumbled something about going to bed now, and he crawled into his bed, covering himself with black covers to drift off to dreamland. Kisame stayed awake for a little while, just remembering the graceful movements of Itachi and his violin. Kisame took a pencil and a sketch pad out of his suitcase and started drawing. An hour or two passed until Kisame was done, looking over his work. It was a very detailed and accurate sketch of Itachi, holding his violin proudly in his left hand and the bow going along the strings, looking as if the picture was going to come alive and play for him, just for him. Kisame sighed and put his sketchbook away, snuggling into the soft, blue covers of his temporary bed, at least until he was able to redecorate his side of the room. Kisame's eyes closed and he drifted off into dreamland, all of his dreams about a certain raven-haired weasel.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
AU: Aww! Ok, there was a lot of Yaoi in this one, bu it was so cute!!!!! ^/.\^ And good news! I'm not weasel stew!  
Addicted2: Damn.....We were so close but Emmy had to trip over that pot.  
Emmy: Don't worry! We'll get her next time! ^^  
Weasel: O/.\O'


	7. New Verses?

AU: Yay!!!!! Next chapter!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been three days since Kisame had shown up, and they were relatively good ones too. Deidara didn't blow up any major pipe lines, Hidan stopped leaving his sacrifices around the main trailer, and Kisame even got a little bit closer to Itachi. Itachi was currently cooking lunch while Kisame wandered around their trailer a little bit. He never really got much time to himself for he was usually with Itachi or trying to find a suitable act for himself. As Kisame wandered he noticed something on the wall by Itachi's bed. Kisame had made it a daily routine to read one line of poetry on the wall ever since he had seen how much of a great writer Itachi was, but he had never seen these new verses before. He walked over there, confident that Itachi wouldn't be back until at least an hour and sat on the weasel's bed, reading the lines.

"_No one can save me,  
No one can hear my silent pleas.  
But there is hope,  
a light at the end of the tunnel,  
A figure stand, surrounded by light,  
a light of blue."_

Kisame was puzzled by this, from what he knew, Itachi loved the Circus Akatsuki, why would he need saving? He read another new verse.

"_A man plagues my dreams,  
a man who conquers all,  
surrounded by cries of "Freak!".  
But he does not care,  
he does not care for them,  
but he helps me,  
the man who cries tears of blood._

_.........That man is here with us now........"_

Kisame reread the last couple of lines until he figured it out. Itachi was talking about him, a blue freak was that angel's savior? Kisame got up from the bed and wandered around a bit, seeing something interesting. Under the black pillow on the Uchiha's bed was a little, black notebook. Kisame picked it up and sat on the bed, flipping to the first page. _'A journal?_' Kisame thought, _'This'll be interesting....'_Kisame started reading.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
AU: Sorry for the short chapter!!!!! I promise that the next one will be much longer, and way more interesting!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Itachi's Past

AU: Yay! Another chapter is here! Honestly, I feel sorry for Kisame, but anyways, here it is! ^/.\^  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kisame started reading the first page, instantly interested in the weasel's thoughts.

_'Dear journal,  
I don't know if this will help me or not, but you're my last hope. I recently picked you up in the old shop off the corner of the dirt road, just five miles from the camp. I am currently walking back to the Hell hole, or 'Oto Circus' as others call it. If only they knew. My name is Itachi Uchiha, an outcast from my family's name. Instead of being born with amazing, acrobatic abilities, I was gifted the powers of a psychic. Yes, I am the freak of our family, sue me. I have been with this circus for almost a year now and, honestly, I can't wait to die. Atleast then I'll have an escape from this place. Everyday is the same, get up, get beaten, go to practice, get beaten, eat the scraps from the other's meals, get beaten, do chores, eat the scraps from the other's dinners, get my final beating then go to sleep. The only reason that I am allowed to write in this journal is to keep my powers under control. Apparently, Orochimaru doesn't like the fact that I'm stronger than him, so when he pisses me off to a point he thinks I'm going to snap and kill him. Hell, he may be right about that. I have to leave you now, I am returning to the tent.  
~Itachi.'_

Kisame stared disbelievingly at the book, horrified at how his angel was treated. He was so enraged that he could barely stand to read the next couple of entries. But he forced himself to read on.

_'Dear journal,  
I know that this ink is in a different color, the other one I had was used to stab me with this morning. Apparently, refusing to show Orochimaru you counts as disobeying, but I'm fine now. This one I actually stole from the mage, he just died yesterday and, before Orochimaru found it, I stuck the pen into my pocket. Not the best way to get a new writing utensil, but it will do. Today was a particularly boring day, I didn't bleed today so that's good. I even got an apple core for breakfast, lucky me. I have figured out that I seem to blackout at times, maybe I'm just losing to much bood. It only seems to happen after I train, but enough of that for now. I have started to have dreams now, they are fuzzy, but they at least stay in my mind. I have to go, write later.  
~Itachi.'_

Kisame suddenly felt a strange pull from the book and he was soon in a strange room, about the size of a walk-in closet. He looked around and saw that the little room was very dusty, painted a dull, brown color. In the corner of the room there was a cot with a pillow and sheet on it and next to that was a cardboard box filled with clothes. Kisame looked around until the room was suddenly filled with light. He squinted and saw that a thiner and paler looking Itachi limped into the room, covering his forehead with his hand. He was smaller than when Kisame last saw him and he looked older even. Itachi limped through him and over to the cot and sat on it, taking out the little black book. Kisame was in shock, how could Itachi walk right through him?! Then he was confused, he had the book in his hand! How can Itachi have it as well? Itachi opened it to the third page and took out a pen, starting to write. Kisame looked at the third page in his copy of the book and saw that the blank page was suddenly forming words on it. It read:

_'Dear journal,  
Today is the third day of writing in you, hooray. Today I was roughly woken up by Orochimaru dragging me out of bed and throwing me to the ground, screaming to me about something. He smacked me across the face and told me to go to work, so I ran as fast as I could. It's better to just go with whatever he says. Today was a relativly good day, I only got one broken bone. Just as I was heading in to write in you, that bitch Kabuto came and cut me across the head, saying that I'm a waste to society. Bitch. Anyways, I had that dream again. The dream about that light at the end of the tunnel. I still don't know what it means, but hopefully it's a good thing. I'll write later.  
~Itachi'_

Kisame looked at Itachi again, seeing the weasel put down the book and lie down on the bed, falling asleep. Suddenly, the room went into a blur of colors and Kisame was transported to a different time. It was the same room but Itachi wasn't there, so Kisame decided to go wandering. Ksiame walked out the door and instantly saw Itachi running past him and into the room. Kisame sighed nad walked throuhg the door, watching Itachi place something under his cot. The weasel opened the book again and wrote quickly, placing the book back under the pillow and running out the door again. Kisame was confused at his actions as he opened his copy of the book, turning to the last page that was written in.

_'Dear journal,  
I got it. I finally got it. My treasure, the beautiful instrument that I saw in the town yesturday. I bought it with the money I got from a lady at the last show. She saw me cleaning the tent and handed it to me, smiling. The only part that I remember about her was that she had blue hair and a white flower in her hair. I hope I see her again. The violin is under my bed, finally mine.  
~Itachi'  
_  
Kisame was shocked. So Konan gave Itachi the money for his first violin? Kisame laguhed silently as he was transported to another time. Kisame dizzily looked around as Itachi bolted into the room, grabbing the violin case and the book. Kisame was shocked as Itachi kicked out the window in the little room and climbed out of it. Kisame ran through the walla nd saw Itachi running down the path. He looked behind him and saw Orochimaru, with a pained expression, aim a gun at Itachi. Kisame's eyes widened as the gun fired and he was expecting to see blood splatter when the scene was suddenly frozen, the bullet a couple of feet from Itachi. The scene disappeared as Kisame was brought back to reality. The shark dropped the book that he was currently reading and rubbed his eyes, confused. A slight tapping was heard and Kisame looked up, his eyes widening. There stood an extremely pissed off Itachi, tapping his foot with his eyes blood red.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
AU: Yay! Another chapter done! For those who were confused, the mage's pen made it so that Kisame saw what was happening to Itachi at the time that he was in Oto Circus. Pretty much like watching a movie from a book.


	9. Dead or Alive?

AU: Ok! Here is the long awaited chapter too Circus Akatsuki!!!!!!!! Enjoy!  
DISCLIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Itachi tapped his foot, glaring his red eyes at the shark. Kisame looked up at him, looking like he got the shock of his life. The shark gulped and put the book down, looking up at Itachi. "A-Are you mad at me now?" he asked, mentally slapping himself. _'Of course he's mad at you dumbass! You just got caught reading his journal!'_

Itachi sighed and sat down on the bed next to him, taking the book from him. "Not necessarily mad, just annoyed....." Itachi said, flipping tot eh page Kisame had been on. He scanned the page and looked slightly pained.

Kisame sat there, running one thumb over the other and asked, "S-So, what happened next?" Itachi looked up at him, a serious expression on his face.

"I died, what do you think happens when a bullet hits you?" Kisame's eyes widened, looking at Itachi in astonishment.

"B-But, that can't be! U-Unless you're immortal like Hidan you can't be alive!" Itachi sighed, pointing to his head piece.

"I was dead, until I received this. The old mage in Oto Circus had a daughter who knew as much as he did, she found me and saved my life........." Kisame looked at him strangely, beckoning him for an explanation. "She used an old spell book to recall my spirit and sealed it to my body, this is the seal." he said, running his finger tip over the jewel. "I-If it's removed, I will die." Kisame looked astonished, staring at the little jewel.

"S-So, how did you end up joining this circus?" Itachi looked at his journal again, running his hand over the cover.

".......You ask a lot of questions for a new comer........." Kisame blushed and was about to apologize when Itachi interrupted him, "It's ok, it's.........easy to talk to you......." he explained, blushing slightly. "I was practically like any other gypsy, traveling around until I found a good town to make money and preformed, using my skill as my only performance. People started to get scared of me and threw tomatoes and other things at me, so I stopped doing that. I then took out my violin that I had and I started to play. I have never even held the instrument before, let alone play it. But after a couple of days of practice it just started to flow naturally. I played my violin for money, my highest amount being a hundred dollars just in a street side performance." he said, taking a breath.

"On one performance, someone tried to steal the money I was making while I was playing. I shut the lid of my case so he couldn't get the money, but he took off with the case instead. I stopped and used my ability to stop him, getting my case back. Konan had happened to see me and, once I was done playing for the day, she took me back here. She asked Pein and he said ok, making me an official member of the Akastuki Circus."

Kisame looked at Itachi, trying to figure out the young man. Itachi stood up, placing the book under his pillow and stretched, looking back at Kisame. "C'mon, we better find you and act!" he said, walking out the door. Kisame followed, thinking about his story, _'A man brought back from the dead, an Angel of Darkness.........'_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
AU: Yes, I know! A short chapter!!!!!!!! But the next one will be even better! It will finally show what Kisame's act will be, and maybe a confrontation with Oto Circus????? If you would like to suggest what Kisame's act should be, leave a review! If not, stay tuned!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. New Act

AU: Yay! Another chapter! Now, I am just going to get right into the story because if not, my best friend bunny here will probably stab me to death with my pencil.  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Itachi walked along the corridor, Kisame following close behind. The shark's eyes wandered up and down the gypsy's body, taking in all the curves and lines. _'So, he died once.....Poor kid, he's been through so much.....' _Kisame thought, then looked down and saw Itachi's feet. It wasn't his feet that bothered him so much, it was the fact that there wasn't anything covering them. The bottoms of his feet were scratched up and looked a little dirty, _'did he go walking or something? Wait, no, it looked like he was running from something............or someone........' _Kisame pondered this for a while until Itachi stopped at the biggest trailer.

He opened the door and walked in, Kisame following him. Kisame walked into the dark room, looking around for a while until the lights turned on, illuminating the giant room. Kisame blinked and rubbed his eyes, then looked up and gasped. "It's big, huh?" Itachi said, smiling and walking over to him. Kisame nodded and looked around, seeing a bunch of equipment and props in a corner. "So Kisame, what do you like to do most?" Itachi asked, walking over to the props.

Kisame thought for a second, "Hmmm....Well, I like swimming, and water all together." Itachi nodded and looked around at the different props.

"Hmm, do you have any special abilities?" Itachi said, looking at a pair of hoops then shakes his head, throwing them to the side.

"Ya, I can make water appear and I can breathe underwater......" Kisame said, blushing lightly. He had never told anyone about that before, they might run off.

Itachi turned to him and smirked, putting down a baton. "I got an idea....." Itachi walked to the center of the room, closing his eyes and concentrating. Kisame walked up next to him, watching him slightly. Itachi opened his now red eyes, holding up his hands and making an orb, then started to separate his hands, spreading them farther apart, making the orb grow. Kisame looked in awe until the orb grew to be the size of an elephant. Itachi looked at the globe successfully, turning to Kisame still with his hands held out. "Now, can you make water appear in the orb?"

Kisame nodded and looked at the orb, a small ball of water appearing in it and starting to spin, water spinning everywhere and eventually filling up the ball. Itachi smiled and started lightly spinning the orb, the water spinning around inside. "Now, jump in."

Kisame looked at him like he was crazy, "Jump in???" Itachi nodded, assuring him that it was safe ("I think"). Kisame sighed and took off his shirt, jumping in. Itachi looked at the muscles and got a slight nosebleed at how they rippled under the blue skin. Kisame swam around the orb while Itachi spun it lightly, popping his head out of the orb and smiling at him. "This is awesome 'Tachi!" Itachi smiled, taking one hand and making another two orbs. Kisame looked at them and filled them with water, jumping from the big orb to the smaller ones and swimming in them as well.

Itachi smiled at how much fun he was having, getting slightly tired and starting to worry. "Hey Kisame, let's go tell Pein-sama about your new act." Kisame smirked and nodded, jumping out of the ball and onto the ground, slicking his hair up into it's original style. He smiled at Itachi, making the weasel get another nosebleed from his water covered chest. Itachi broke the orbs, the water going down one of the drains in the room.

Kisame walked over and smiled, hugging Itachi. "Thanks for helping me out 'Tachi....." Itachi blushed darkly, hugging him back. Kisame was about to say something when the door opened, a familiar snake man walking in.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
AU: Yay!!!!!!!!!! Another chapter is up!


	11. Return of Oto

AU: Finally! Next chapter is up and running~!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Itachi's and Kisame's eyes widened at the sight of Orochimaru, Kisame pulling Itachi instinctivly closer to him. Orochimaru chucked darkly, walking in the trailer towards them. "Well well well, if it isn't my little run away. I guess that bullet didn't hit you through and through like I thought." the snake man said, flicking his long tongue. Itachi shivered slightly in fear and Kisame growled at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Orochimaru glared at him slightly, then smirked.

"Well, my dear, um, sir. I'm just taking back what's mine." Orochimaru said, motioning towards Itachi. Kisame growled and backed up against a wall, putting Itachi behind him.

"You're not taking him anywhere!" Kisame growled out. Itachi pusheded a panel to the side behind him and pulled the alarm hidden under it, sending loud ring throughout the whole train. Almost instantly the rest of the circus came running into the practise room, Pein walking out in front and glared heatedly at Orochimaru.

"What the hell are you doing on my train?" He said, looking between him and Kisame and Itachi. Orochimaru smiled creepily, taking out a rolled up piece of paper from his coat.

"I am here on federal orders to take back my property." he said, throwing the paper into Pein's face as Kabuto came in and stood next to Orochimaru. Pein growled and read over the paper, glaring at him. "What, can't find any loop holes?" the snake man sneered, wrapping his arm around the white haired man. "I have every right to Itachi Uchiha, it says in the fine print."

"It's illegal to own people-" Kisame started, being interrupted by Orochimaru.

"Freaks like you are not people. Atleast to the government. I literally own him, and by excepting him into your organization I can sue against you all. Technically, you've all been harboring a fugetive, a run away slave." the snake man said smugly, earning glares from the entire circus. 'You will either hand him over or I will force you to give him back."

Kisame was about to respond when Itachi placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "Please...T-This is my debt...I don't want you all sacrificing for me...I-I'll go.." Kisame grabbed Itachi, looking at him in fear.

"Y-You can't go! He'll destroy you! He won't treat you right, he'll use you, you can't leave!" Itachi smiled sadly, gently placing his hand on Kisames.

"I have no choice, Kisame...If I don't go, he'll harm all of you...I can't let him do that..." Itachi slipped out of his grasp and walked, regretingly, over to Orochimaru. "I'm sorry, Kisame..." he said and was led out of the trailer. The others watched as Orochimaru's horse drawn trailers were pulled up next to theirs, Kabuto going inside the biggest one, then Orochimaru pushing Itachi into the opening. Itachi looked back at his family one last time before the snake man closed the door, surrounding him in darkness.

"Welcome back to hell."

AU: Nooo! Itachi is back at Oto Circus! What will the Akatsuki do now? How will Itachi survive? Find out int he next chapter of: Circus Akatsuki! 


	12. Deep Thinking

AU: Next chapter is up and ready to go!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!  
_

Three days.

It had been three days since Orochimaru took Itachi. Three days since the gypsy was back in that hell. Three days since Kisame yelled out in frustration and practically tore apart the train. And three days since Kisame found out that he was in love with the weasel. Kisame growled, pacing the room in frustration. _'Why? Why did he have to be put in that kind of torture? Why did he have to suffer?' _Kisame thought, throwing random things around. _'Why couldn't have it been me? Why couldn't the monster be punished instead of an angel like him?'_Kisame ran his fingers down the wall, making large indentations.

"WHY WASN'T IT ME?" he cried out, about to throw something through another wall when he took a closer look, dropping the item and walks over. It was the wall right above Itachi's bed, the one with all of his writing and poems. Kisame ran his fingers lightly over the marks. "Why?..." he said, tears sliding down his face and he crumbled on Itachi's bed.  
_

Itachi limped back into his old room, hissing slightly as he sat on the bed. He rubbed his sore legs, frowning and takes out a stashed first aid kit that Konan had bought him, taking out the icyhot and rubs it on his injuries. Itachi hissed lightly but sighed in relief once it was over, wrapping his cuts and puts it away, laying down in his cot curled up in a ball._ 'I better get some sleep now while Orochimaru is taking his bath...I need all the energy I can get...' _He thought, curling up tighter and tries desperately to fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~(A FEW HOURS LATER)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Orochimaru slammed open the door to the little room, growling as the gypsy jumped. "You little fucker!" He yelled, walking over and yanked Itachi up by his hair, slapping him across the face. Itachi whimpered and looked up at him, making Orochimaru slap him again. "You were suppose to be out there cleaning ten minutes ago! Don't make me beat you so you can't preform Itachi..."he threatened, making Itachi whimper lightly and dropped him on the ground, watching as he scrambled around to get the cleaning supplies. Itachi grabbed everything he would need, rushing out and starts cleaning the rickety trailers from top to bottom, Orochimaru watching the whole time.

_'hnn...that little brat just might be a good finale act...' _Orocimaru thought evily, his mind going in all different directions.

Itachi soon finished and put all the cleaning supplies away, looking up as Orochimaru dragged him off to the bathroom. "You'll be staying here until the performance is over..." he said, filling the tub with ice cold water and gets up. "Strip to your boxers and get in." Itachi glared half hearted and stripped to his boxers and head jewel, climbing in and shivered, Orochimaru opening the little window in the bathroom and let in all the cool night air. Itachi sivered more as he was forced to lie on his back, the snake man chuckling darkly.

"Don't move and don't die. We'll be back to let you out after the show. and I will tell if you get out..." He said, motioning to a camera in the upper left corner of the little room and a little color changing stick on the bathtub, the part that was in the water blue and the other part pink. "If you disobey my orders you will be punished serverly. Got it?" Itachi nodded shakily, laying back and shivered heavily as Orochimaru walked out.

_'I wonder how Kisame is doing...' _he thought. _'I mean...I-I just wish I could have stayed with him...even if it was just the two of us, I like him around. Nice, smart, charming, handsome, a lovely drawer and has a beautiful character...He was so sad to see me go...I-I don't want to see him sad...I son't like him to be upset...W-Why do I feel this way?...Why do I care so much about this one person?...' _Itachi thought deeply, remembering all the times that Kisame had looked happy, his amazement at Itachi's abilities, his beautiful, awe inspired eyes when he played his violin. He was in love. Itachi loved the strange blue man named Kisame. He was in love, and he went and broke his heart.

And, for the first time since he was a child, Itachi cried.

_(a few days later)_

Kisame sighed, twirling the burnt meatball around on his plate. Konan watched him sadly, looking down at her own plate and almost cries. Deidara and Sasori sat side by side, not saying a word and ate. Kakuzu and Hidan sat across from each other, Hidan not making one comment about how crappy the food was for how imperfect it was. Zetsu ate his food without any complaints, twirling the spaghetti around his fork and put it in his mouth lightly. Tobi and Madara were surprisingly quiet as well, Madara eating a meatball every now and then and Tobi sitting perfectly still, having not even touched his food.

Pein looked around at his broken family sadly, looking at all their depressed faces. Ever since Itachi was taken no one had acted the same, Tobi was quiet, Deidara and Sasori weren't acting affectionate, Hidan and Kakuzu didn't bicker, and of course Kisame was just a big hunk of depression. he never smiled, never looked happy, even his eyes were filled to the brim with sadness. Pein sighed lightly, looking at the calendar on the wall. One week, exactly to this day. It only took one week and the removal of one member to completely shatter his family.

Pein frowned, looking closer at the calendar and got up, going to his office to check something. In his absence, Deidara finally talked. "Tobi un...Eat something..." he said, noticing the normally cheerful man's waist to be as small as a pole. Tobi shook his head, making Deidara mad. "Tobi, un. I said eat."

"No." was all the reply Deidara got, and it was all it took for him to tackle Tobi and get his frustration out.

"I said eat the damn food un! Eat the meatball, spaghetti, hell, lick a plate for all I can un! But eat something!" He said, trying to shove a meatball down his throat through his mask. Kakuzu got up and picked both of them up, holding them at arm's length.

"Stop it, you both are acting like children." he said, eyeing both of them.

Deidara growled. "If he wants to die that's fine un! It's not like it's going to help bring Itachi back un!" he yelled, instantly regretting it as Tobi started bawling. "Tobi un...I-I didn't mean too..."

Tobi sniffed and was going to run off when Pein suddenly ran back in with some papers and tickets. "People, listen up! We might have lost our family member today, but tomorrow he is ours." Everyone raised an eyebrow, beckoning him to continue. "I reread his so called owner's paperwork and, even though it cost me night upon nights of no sleep, I think I finally found a loophole!"

Kisame almost instantly brightened up and picked him up. "WHAT IS IT?" He said, practically radiating hope.

Pein smiled. "He gets to own Itachi for his entire life, correct? Well, Itachi has already died once, so now he's owning him illegally, because, to the government, Itachi never died. So, we can go with the contract that Itachi signed here to legally prove that he's ours! We just show the government that Itachi really did die!" He said, smiling brightly as Kisame hugged him.

"You're a genius! But, when can we get the two int he same place? I mean, it's not everyday that a government agent goes to a circus..."

Pein smiled again. "Oto Circus is doing some grand finale at the Pentagon for their closing season, and it just so happens that, since he was so sure that Itachi was his, he sent us tickets to rub it in our faces, problem solved." Kisame smiled wide, cheering.

"Itachi! Hold on, because here we come!"

_  
AU: Yay! Akatsuki plans their next move! But what is Oto's grand finale? What will happen to our beloved evil doers? Find out in the next chapter!


	13. Tornado of Death

AU: The next chapter is up! The biggest and best one yet, if I do say so myself!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!  
_

Itachi sighed and brushed through his dark locks, staring at the mirror in front of him. Since the bathtub incident, Orochimaru had been making him practise day and night for some grand finale they are suppose to have. He sighed and put down the brush, tieing his hair back into his signature ponytail and got up, his head piece jingling slightly. they were currently stationed right outside the Pentagon, Orochimaru and Kabuto having gone ahead to clear them. Before they left, the demanded that Itachi get ready for their big performance, an eerie smile on each of their faces.

Itachi's stomach turned at the thought of their smiles, frowning and pulled out a box they had given him. Inside, there was a brand new outfit made of entirely black fabric, Making Itachi wonder what this grand finale was all about. He sighed and pulled it on, the top being cut down the center and the actual center of the collar wasn't until his mid chest, a white lace under shirt under it, making it look like it should belong on a lolita more than a gypsy costume. The bottom of the shirt was almost eight inches below the collar, the bottom rimmed with white. The sleeves were cut off at his shoulders and he had unattached sleeves starting at just above his elbow and ending at the tip of his middle fingers. His pant's waist was in a V shape, the bottom of the V just under his belly button. The pants were black with white hems and were a little puffy at the bottoms where it ended.

Itachi fixed his head piece so it was completely centered and looked at the cracked mirror, half of his face showing while the other half was obscured by the broken part of the mirror. "I guess this is how it's supposed to be...Half of me a performer...The other half dead.." He said, the visible part of his reflection showing him crying.  
_

The Akatsuki pulled up to the security office, Pein stepping out and handing the security guards the tickets, letting them search the train for any weapons. Kisame doodled aimlessly on his sketch pad, already on the last page, most of them filled with full body sketches of Itachi. He sighed and put it away, looking around their bedroom and picked up his sharpener, going over to Itachi's writing wall.

Pein got back into the train as it started off again, making everyone meet in the sitting room. "Ok, so when we get there we have to find good seats to see the show perfectly. Hidan and Kakuzu, you take the right side. Deidara and Sasori, the left. Tobi, Zetsu and Madara, I want you three to pretend to wander the halls aimlessly and open an escape route for us to use when we get Itachi. Konan and I will be up in the front row closest to the rings. Kisame, you're going to take the center bleachers at the top, you'll have the most view out of all of us. If anyone sees any sign of Itachi I want you all to contact me immediately via laser pointer."

At this point Pein handed everyone a small laser pointer, each with a signature color to it. "Now then, shine the light at the back curtain of the show, that way it will be the easiest to see and the audience won't know whether or not it's part of the show. Is everyone ready to do this?" he finished, looking around at all the nodding heads and smirked. "Then lets head out."  
_

Itachi hopped out of the rickety old trailer as they pulled up at the tent, looking around slightly when he was suddenly pushed towards the tent. "Move on Itachi, you're our last act. You get in there and stand perfectly still, am I making myself clear?" Orochimaru hissed, glaring at him as he nodded shakily. "Good. Now go!" Itachi meeped and ran into the tent as fast as his bare feet could carry him, getting into position. The snake man looked around and noticed the Akatsuki's trailer, smirking. "So they showed up after all...This could be good and bad.." he said, thinking of Itachi. "Well then...I'll just have to reassure my little run away." he said and put on his old, dusty ring master's hat. "It's showtime."  
_

The Akatsuki took their positions as the show started, Orochimaru walking to the center ring and smiles creepily at the crowd. "Welcome one and all to Oto Circussss~!" He said, earning applause from the crowd. "Tonight we have a special finale, just for your pleasure! now let me introduce..." Orochimaru went on, the Akatsuki mostly tuning him out and started looking around for Itachi.

_'He has to be here somewhere...'_Kisame thought, making sure to double check everywhere his eyes could see. He kept on checking the back curtain for any signal constantly, frowning when he didn't get an answer. Suddenly, he saw Orochimaru start to get serious.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! We finally come to the conclusion of today's performance, the finale!" He said, earning cries and cheers from the crowd. "Introducing, our lovely little gypsy, Itachi Uchiha!" A spotlight appeared on the center ring behind Orochimaru, Itachi standing there with his head bowed. Almost instantly ever laser pointer color showed up on the back curtain, making Pein smack his own forehead.

Itachi looked up, making Kisame gasp. His whole body looked much thinner, his skin was as pale as paper, but the worst thing to Kisame was his eyes. His tool black pools of what used to be lively with emotions were still as can be, looking dead to the world. Itachi held out his hands and his disks appeared out of no where, flying around him. He jumped up and landed on one, kneeling as it rose steadily into the air. Kisame watched, making sure he didn't hurt himself. Itachi stood up as the disk came to a stop, holding out his hands at the other round disks starting flying around him wildly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Itachi Uchiha! Our little freak!" Orochimaru announced, the audience applauding as the disks whirled around. Suddenly, Itachi's eyes turned into their red form, making the disks turn into saw blades. Everyone gasped except for Orochimaru who simply smiled. "And now..For our grand finale! My lovely little slave here will do some amazing and dangerous tricks for your entertainment!" He said, looking up at Itachi. The gypsy smiled sadly and made the disk spin around him, their edges catching the light and making them shine. Kisame was almost out of his seat, watching him worriedly.

The disks suddenly started to whirl around in a circle, Itachi jumping off his other disk into them. Kisame jumped up, fully prepared to jump out there as Itachi twirled through flawlessly and landed onto the other side, his round disk waiting for him. The audience cheered as he made more and did the same trick into multiple ones, seeming to do a dangerous dance. Kisame was practically pulling his hair out in worry, watching him intently.

"And now, the final act! The tornado of Death!" He shouted, earning cheers and applause from most the crowd and a flaming pit appeared in the center ring under Itachi. The weasel moved his hands in a circle-like motion, making the saw blades circle around him, faster and faster until all of them were in a tornado-like form, the bottom circling around the fire pit. "Itachi will now maneuver through the Death tornado at top speed and over the fire pit, successfully putting it out and coming out unscathed! Don't blink, or you might miss it!" The snake man said, smiling evily as Itachi began to sway lightly on his disk.

_'He's going to pass out!' _Kisame thought, jumping up. Itachi held his head and staggered slightly, his platform disk starting to fade slightly.

_'Perfect...There will be no Tornado of Death experience...Uchiha will plummet to his death and it will be a grand finale, death in the circus! And the best part, it will be played off as an accident!' _Orochimaru thought, smirking. Itachi staggered again and the disk disappeared completely, letting the gypsy fall down the spinning tornado of saws. The crowd gasped and got on it's feet, the Akatsuki trying to help as they saw a flash of blue jump over their heads and into the disappearing tornado. When the disks finally vanished, the crowd gasped.

Kisame was standing in the middle of the now soaked fire pit, Itachi in his arms. The weasel opened his eyes, looking up at his savior and smiled brightly as Kisame stepped off the fire pit. "That will be two times that you've interrupted my performance, Kisame." He said, smiling brightly and thanking every god out there that he was there.

Kisame laughed, smiling brightly and leaned down to kiss him when a cool piece of metal was pressed against his head. They both looked over to see Orochimaru aiming a pistol at Kisame's temple, growling. "You will not ruin me you freak! I rule the normal world!" He yelled, turning the safety off. Itachi's eyes widened and jumped up.

_BANG!_

"KISAME!"

_  
AU: Ha ha! Cliff hanger!  
Bunny: NOOO! *strangles Weasel*  
AU: *turns blue, being strangled* wait 'til...next chapter...


	14. The Daughter Appears

AU: ok ok! *runs away from group of people trying to strangle me* I UPDATED DAMMIT! BE HAPPY AND STOP TRYING TO KILL ME~!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!  
_

Kisame awoke to a dark room, his vision slightly blurry. The shark reached up and rubbed at his eyes, sitting up and groaned at the pain coming from his head. He reached up and grabbed his head, hearing something jingle.

"H-Huh?" Kisame followed the cool metal ring around his head, tracing it to his forehead where a small jewel rested. The sleepy shark ignored the meaningful charm for the moment, deciding to leave it there and got up, looking around and realized that it was his and Itachi's room. Suddenly, the last few hours hit him like a brick wall, running to the mirror that hung up in their room and flicked on the lights, looking at himself. Centered on his blue forehead was a small, gold and red headpiece. Itachi's head piece. "No...No no no no no no..." Kisame said, not believing his eyes and ran out the door onto the train path, feeling the cool midnight air brush over him as he ran from trailer to trailer, trying to find the weasel.

The weather had changed while he was asleep, the sky was now covered in dark, stormy clouds, covering the pale moon and sparkling stars. Kisame finally ran to Zetsu's trailer, the official medical center of the circus, bursting in and stared wide eyed at the scene before him. Everyone was gathered around one of the beds in the room, the raven haired gypsy laying limply on the bed. Kisame rushed over while Konan turned and cried into Pein's shoulder. The shark felt the stinging pain of tears at his eyes as he gently caressed Itachi's face, seeing him for the first time without his headpiece.

"Y-You're still beautiful...E-Even in death..." Kisame said, tears running down his face and onto the sleeping beauty's cheeks. The shark man held the gypsy's limp hand tightly, bringing it up and kissing the pale fingers, crying. "W-What happened?...Why?" Kisame asked, looking up at the others while his eyes shined with tears. Konan took a shaky breath, trying to calm herself down.

"It...was a nightmare..." She said, remembering what happened in that tent of death.

(FLASHBACK)-

BANG!

"KISAME!"

Itachi cried out, gasping as his face was splashed with Kisame's blood. The blue man's eyes went wide before falling over, landing limply on the ground. The crowd gasped and instantly went into a panic, screaming and ran out of the tent, police officers rushing in to the scene.

"K-Kisame! Kisame! W-Wake up! Please! Kisame!" Itachi pleaded, turning him over and looked over him in fear. The shark man's eyesight faded to black as Itachi screamed for him to wake, his life force draining out of the wound in his head. Itachi could do nothing but watch as his love fell into the cold grasp of death, tears pouring down his cheeks. He sobbed heart brokenly, picking Kisame's upper half up and dragged him into his lap, hugging the blue man's head to his chest.

"Kisame...I'm sorry...So sorry..." the raven sobbed out, holding him closer. "So sorry..." the akatsuki watched in shock and sorrow, temporarily taking their eyes off the snake man responsible. Orochimaru smirked and tucked his gun into his jacket pocket, starting to make a run for it when the temperature in the tent seemed to drop.

"You bastard...You slimey son of a bitch..." Itachi said, glaring at him heatedly, laying Kisame's body back down gently.

"Heh...Nice to hear your opinion. Now, if you don't mind, I have an escape to continue." The snake man said, turning to run when he was instantly surrounded by a purple wall. "What the hell?" He cried out, trying to push through and took his gun out again, shooting at the wall. The bullet rebounded and he ended up hitting himself in the leg, crying out.

"You did this...You killed him..." Itachi said, his eyes blazing red. Orochimaru felt a sudden chill go up his spine, having never seen the smaller man look so dangerous. "You will pay..." the weasel said, making weapons of all kinds stick out of the walls toward the snake.

Orochimaru chuckled, his smile wide and his eyes with a crazy look in them. "You think someone like YOU can destroy ME? I'm the ultimate ringmaster! I rule this tent!" He cried, lunging towards Itachi. "YOU WILL RESPECT ME!"

Itachi looked up at the snake man as he came close, his eyes morphing into a black pinwheel form. "Die." The walls instantly wrapped around Orochimaru and compressed, his blood spurting out everywhere. Itachi swayed slightly as he walked back to the shark man, the sky raining blood. The akatsuki watched him, moving out of his way as he walked towards Kisame. He finally arrived next to the shark, dropping to his knees and layed his head on the blue man's cold chest.

"My love...I wanted you to live...I had hoped...That we could be together.." The raven said softly, leaning up and stroking the cold blue face of the man he loved. "But I guess the fates have decided against that...Atleast one of us...Should go on..." Itachi took his other hand and gently unclipped the head piece on himself, pulling it away. He felt his soul slipping away as he placed it on the shark, clipping it onto him and layed back down on his chest, smiling softly. "Please live on without me koi..." he finished, slowly tapping the jewel and pale lids covered his eyes.

As Itachi let out his last breath, Kisame breathed in his first.

(END FLASHBACK)-

"After that, we had to carry you two back here...Zetsu fixed you up and let you rest and...W-We couldn't bring ourselves to bury Itachi without you seeing him first..." Konan finished, starting to cry again. Kisame nodded solemnly, turning back to Itachi and kissed his cheek.

"You did this all for me..." He whispered, sobbing lightly. Suddenly, a flash of lightning followed by thunder erupted and a slim form appeared in the door way. The being was wearing a form fitting, purple cloak with a hood that covered their face. White fingers slowly reached up and the Akatsuki instantly brought out a weapon, glaring at the form as it slipped off it's hood. A pale face appeared, blond hair framing her face in a pixie style haircut and her brilliant blue eyes seemed to pierce through their souls.

The pale figure swept a hand over the circus performers, making them freeze in their places. Kisame growled, having been in her blind spot as she waved and got up to protect his dead lover. The lady walked over to the bed side, frowning lightly at the raven on the bed. "So he took off the head piece..." She turned to Kisame, seeing the head piece on his forehead. "Too save another...interesting..." She muttered, reaching up slightly and touched the jewel. Kisame froze, feeling his blood run cold and she chuckled softly. "The rules say I must revive...But what vessel for the blue soul?" she said, thinking out loud.

Her eyes looked over the blue man, seeing his Samehada keychain. "That will do..." She smiled at Kisame, pulling out the blue mass from Kisame, sealing it into the keychain and the kangi "Soul" appeared onto the wrapped sword. Kisame gasped and fell back, taking in air rapidly and clutched his chest.

_'W-What just happened?' _He thought, looking up as the lady removed the head piece from him. The woman then examined the old headpiece, frowning and walked over to Itachi.

"There should be a new vessel..." she frowned, thinking as she looked over him, finally spotting a silver chain from his neck. She pulled the chain out, revealing three loops with names engraved on them. "Perfect." She said, turning a loop over and pressed her finger against it, little kanjis appearing around it and a red glowing orb appeared by her. "There it is..." She spoke again, grabbing the soul and forced it through the ring.

As soon as the soul went through, Itachi gasped and started coughing, taking in air. Kisame jumped up and rushed over to the raven's bedside as the lady walked out. "My work is done...Tell him that I will not be able to do this a third time..." She muttered to Kisame, walking off the platform and disappeared into a mass of purple feathers. The Akatsuki began to move again, rushing over to Itachi's bedside.

The gypsy groaned and opened his eyes, blinking and looked up at Kisame. "...K-Kisame..." The shark man smiled wide, hugging him tightly.

"Thank kami...Itachi, you're alive...Oh thank kami..." He said, crying into his shoulder slightly. Itachi smiled lightly, hugging him tightly.

"Yes Kisa...I'm alive...And I'll never leave you again..." The weasel promised, bringing the shark back and kissed him. Kisame smiled and held him close, kissing back. And for the first time in his life, Kisame was completely and utterly happy.

_  
AU: *catches breath* There! I updated~!  
Bunny: *smiles* good. Now finish it.  
Weasel: WHAT?  
Bunny: You heard me. Write. The. Ending.  
Weasel: *grumbles and sits at the computer again* Yes mother...  
Bunny: *throws a shoe at Weasel's head*


	15. Finale

AU: Yes~! It's finally the ending to Circus Akatsuki~!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!  
_

The light shone down on the center ring, a bent over figure clearly visible. The orange top hat was bent down, hiding the top half of the man's face. The figure's lips curled into a smile and he lifted the hat.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN~! WELCOME! ONE AND ALL! TO, CIRCUS AKATSUKI!" Pein cried, smiling as the crowd went wild. "We have a great show for you all tonight, so sit back and enjoy!" The light shut off and Pein disappeared, the show starting.  
_

Behind the curtain of the great three rings, Kisame and Itachi were currently having one steamy make out session. The shark man moaned and wrestled with Itachi's tongue, their teeth clacking together slightly. Blue arms snaked their way around the gypsy's slim waist, his hands resting on Itachi's hips and grabbed slightly, pulling him closer.  
_

The first act, Zetsu, came out and was instantly greeted with gasps and awes. The plant man smirked and held his arms out, making two different trees come out of the ground, growing into a heart shape. Soon, the trees began sprouting leaves and branches, forming into intricate designs on the base of the heart as the tops of the trees twisted around eachother and completed the heart. Sakura blossoms formed all over the tops, running down and made a sort of curtain to fill in the heart.

The ground went wild and cheered as Zetsu bowed and left the center ring, the next act starting.  
_

Itachi moaned and pressed closer, kissing more and wrapped his arms around the shark's neck lightly, pulling himself even closer. He swirled his tongue around Kisame's and started sucking on it lightly, earning a deep growl of pleasure from the man. Kisame pushed them lightly towards the staircase, pushing Itachi against the railing.  
_

Deidara came out then in the right ring, smiling at the crowd. He took out a wad of clay and showed it to the crowd, smiling more at their confusion. He smashed it between his palms, letting the mouths go to work. After a minute or so he opened one of his hands and showed the crowd his creation, a beautiful eagle. Deidara smirked and threw it into the air, watching as the crowd jumped in amazement as it turned into a giant eagle.

The blond smiled and jumped onto it as it came by, standing on the bird as it did amazing stunts and patterns in the sky. The crowd went wild, cheering and screaming with applause. Deidara smiled and hung onto the neck of the bird as it flew straight up.

Suddenly, Deidara jumped off the bird and yelled. "Katsu!"

The fans went wild when the bird exploded into a variety of colors. Deidara landed on his feet, smiling to the crowd and bowed as his fangirls went wild.

"WE LOVE YOU DEI~!" Deidara could do nothing but smile and chuckle.

"I know~"  
_

Itachi moaned and they separated finally, panting for air as Kisame instantly latched onto his neck, Itachi moaning louder.

"Ahh~~` Nnn~~~ Kisaa~~" Kisame smiled and started nibbling, running his hands over the younger's waist, groping his ass slightly.

"Mmm~~~ Itachi~~ You're just dying to finally do it huh~~?" Kisame was answered with a deep moan and a buck.  
_

Sasori and Konan came out, smiling at the new routine they had in store for the crowd. Sasori took out a few of his puppets, using his nearly invisible strings to make them run around and do somersaults. Konan jumped onto the horse shaped one's back, smiling and waving to the crowd as they cheered. She jumped up and stood, balanced on it's back, pulling at her paper flower in her hair and a crown of paper feathers spread over her hair, making her look slightly like a show girl.

The crowd cheered more and Sasori snorted, making the horse jump and do simple tricks as Konan did her own kind of tricks on it's back. 'Ya...They are just cheering for Konan for sure...'

Suddenly, Sasori made the horse buck hard, making Konan flying straight up into the air, the flower princess twirling and surrounded herself in paper. The fanboys gasped and were about to go down to the ring and beat the crap out of the puppet man when they saw something happening to their precious Konan. Konan smiled and spread the cocoon open, exposing her paper wings that stretched about fifty yards. The fans gasped and cheered, throwing flowers and stuffed animals for Konan.

"YA! PAPER PRINCESS KONAN! WE LOVE YOU~!"

Tobi adn Madara had to hold back Pein behind the curtain from beating the crap out of the fanboys.  
_

Itachi moaned and pushed Kiasme away slightly, smirking and ran his hands over the shark's chest. Kisame moaned slightly, loving when Itachi teased him like this. The weasel smiled and ran his hands under the shark's shirt, tracing all the muscles under his shirt. Kisame moaned more, shedding his shirt and let the gypsy marvel at his muscles, kissing him lightly and placed his own hands over the other's.  
_

Hidan and Kakuzu ran out into the left ring, smirking at the crowd. Kakuzu readied his threads as Hidan ripped off his shirt, earning squeels and cries from the fangirls in the crowd. Then, the jashinist kissed his well known rosary and went over to the spinning pinwheel of death, latching himself onto it. Kakuzu smiled and picked up dozens of knives and sharp objects, including a rake.

"Oi! Kakuzu! If you (BEEPING) hit my nuts you aren't getting any for (BEEPING) a month!" Hidan yelled, growling at the ragdoll. Kakuzu only chuckled and yelled back.

"Hey! This is suppose to be a PG 13 show!" Hidan was about to reply, with no doubt more profanity, when Kakuzu thought of the wonderful idea of putting a cloth over his mouth.

"FHHNFNIALINLNILFIOIAFHEO!" Hidan yelled, muffled by the cloth. Kkauzu smiled and started throwing, hitting all around Hidan's figure and made an outline as the crowd gasped. He threw more, actually trying to hit the Jashinists jewels when he found himself out of weapons, having not even hit him once.

Unfortunatly for everyone, the cloth fell off Hidan's mouth. "HA HA (BEEPER)! YOU DIDN'T EVEN HIT ME!" Kakuu looked around and saw that he still had the sharpened rake, smirking and aimed carefully, throwing it like a javelin. Hidan's eyes widened when he saw where it was aimed and prayed quickly to Jashin. The crowd gasped and most looked away when the rake hit the board, sticking...right above the Jashinist's head.

"OH THANK YOU JASHIN-SAMA~!" Hidan sayed, smiling them saw as the pole fell and the tip smacked him there.

"AHHH! (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP)!" He swore, Kakuzu bowing and wheeled Hidan out to behind the curtain again.  
_

Itachi smiled and kisses him again, moaning lightly and wrapped his arms back around his neck, pulling himself up slightly and wrapped his legs around the other's waist. Kisame moaned and kissed him deeply, pressing him back against the railing and his hands ghosted over his pants. The weasel moaned again, bucking and Kisame tried to get the pants opened.

'Come on! Stupid clasp~~~' He cried in his mind, trying desperatly to get the clasp on the gypsy's pants open.  
_

The spotlight then shone onto the top pillars, showing Madara and Tobi. The brothers smiled and turned around, falling off the pillars. Tobi grabbed the swing as Madara grabbed his ankles, smiling as the crowd cheered. Madara flipped onto the stand as Tobi swung on the swing.

"Weee~!" Tobi yelled, smiling. Madara slapped himself in the face and jumped off again, landing on top of the swing between Tobi's hands and pulled him up. Tobi laughed happily and did more flips and twirls with his older brother, maybe showing off a little to Zetsu in the process but he mainly tried to just keep his balance.

Finally, the brothers got off the swing and onto separate platforms, jumping off and dived to do their finale. Tobi flipped in the air and Madara spun, hooking his ankles onto the swing and quickly grabbed Tobi's, posing as the crowd cheered.  
_

Itachi frowned lightly, desperatly trying to get to Kisame as he fumbled with the clasp more. Kisame growled, thinking of just ripping the weasel's pants off when Pein appeared on the staircase, growling out.

"Stop sucking off eachother's face and get out there!" Itachi and Kisame squeaked and fell over, scrambling to get presentable as the crowd cheered for them.

"Go! Go! Go!" Pein yelled, pushing them out towards the heart shaped plant in the middle. Kisame smiled and hid behind it with Itachi, holding his hand and kissed him.

"Good luck~ and please don't drop me~" Itachi frowned playfully, snapping his fingers.

"Damn..And I was hoping for payback from you not able to get the clasp done..."

"Hey! That is one hard clasp!"

"Ya ya...Oh look, there's out cue.."

"W-WHAT?" Kisame practically pulled Itachi out from behind the flower curtain and posed for the crowd with him, the sakura blossoms fluttering and falling to the ground around them. Itachi chuckled and went to the center of the ring, his eyes turning red and held out his hands, making one of his disks appear. He hoped on and instantly started making the orbs as Kisame filled them, spinning them around to put on a small opening for the crowd.

As soon as they were full Kisame dived into one, doing underwater acrobatics while the crowd cheered. Itachi smiled, admiring the shark's clearly visible abs and started juggling the orbs in the air. The shark man jumped from one to another, splashing the audience every once in a while as they cheered them on. Suddenly, Itachi got an idea. He smiled and juggled the orbs faster, diving off his disk into the top orb and swam with Kisame.

The shark laughed and grabbed his hand, twirling him around under the water with him and threw him up and out of the orb for air, jumping out after him and catching him as he jumped into the next orb. The crowd went wild with excitement and Pein smiled from behind the curtain.

"Definatly a match made in heaven..."

The shark and weasel ended their preformance, Kisame holding Itachi bridal style on top of the middle orb as the others spun around them, the crowd cheering at their work. Itachi smiled and the lights flickered off again, the couple disappearing and ran over to the center ring with the entire circus. When the lights came back on the whole circus was lined up across the circle, smiling and bowed to their audience.

"One for all..." Hidan started.

"And all for one.." Kakuzu said.

"We will be there for eachother." Deidara said, smiling happily.

"Through good times.." Sasori followed.

"And the bad..." Konan said, smiling to the next person.

"We will stand strong..." Zetsu said.

"We will pull through." Madara yelled, smiling happily.

"We will be together!" Tobi cheered.

"And when all is said..." Itachi continued, squeezing Kisame's hand lightly.

"And done..." Kisame followed, squeezing back happily.

"We will still be..." Pein said, smiling to his family.

"CIRCUS AKATSUKI!"  
_

AU: And that's the end! *smiles, wrapping broken fingers*  
Bunny: aww...  
Kitty: But what about Kisame and Itachi's sexy time?  
Weasel: Well, maybe they'll have it if Kisame can ever figure out that clasp...


End file.
